leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Code Word Caper/Transcript
This is a transcript of the video ''Code Word Caper''. Arrival at the Factory (As the video begins, we see an aerial view of Alphaville. A letter O is hanging, then reveals Professor Quigley in a helicopter, named Phonics Flyer, holding the O and singing) Professor Quigley: The O says "o" The O says "o" Every letter makes a sound The O says "o" (Professor Quigley then presses a red button, which unleashes a letter R, which goes next to the O and then sings) Professor Quigley: The R says "r" The R says "r" Every letter makes a sound The R says "r" (shows Mr. Frog, on the rooftop of a new factory, waves two flags) Mr. Frog: Drop it, Professor! (Professor Quigley drops the O and R) Oh no! (Upon the O and R landing, dust appears, making Professor Quigley cough. When the dust clears, the letters to THE COMPLEX WORDS COMPLEX appear) Sign Letters: (singing) COMPLEX WORDS COMPLEX. Professor Quigley: Simply spectacular, isn't it, Mr. Frog? Mr. Frog: Yes indeed, professor. Complex words are so much fun! Professor Quigley: I can't wait to start putting complex letters together to make complex words! They're some of my favorite words in the world! (Mr. Frog and Professor Quigley put on their hats and get their canes out, and they start dancing, like they're putting on a show) Mr. Frog: We're at the Complex Words Complex... Professor Quigley: ...making words is easy as it gets! Mr. Frog: We're gonna make some letters... Professor Quigley: ...and put them together... Mr. Frog: ...mix 'em all around... Professor Quigley: ...and create some brand new sounds! Mr. Frog and Professor Quigley: We're at the Complex Words Complex! (then they take their hats off and put their canes away, and they start marching) Mr. Frog: I am so excited this is our new factory! Professor Quigley: Well that's two of us! Mr. Frog: I'd say that makes one, two, three, four, five of us! (Down on the ground, the Frog Kids discover the brand new phonics factory) Lily: The Complex Words Complex? Tad: Complex? That will be hard. (Mr. Frog and Professor Quigley exit the factory) Professor Quigley: No, not at all. (Professor Quigley walks to Tad) Professor Quigley: See this, Tad. Complex words will build different sounds to put together. Mr. Frog: See this we show you. Chapter 1: Arrival at the Factory (Mr. Frog, Professor Quigley, Leap, Lily, and Tad enter the factory) Professor Quigley: Welcome to the super-duper Complex Words Complex factory. If you need help that's I am not around, you call "Help"! Absent-Minded Professor Quigley: "Help, what is seems to be the problem"? Professor Quigley: This is the "Absent Professor Device." Professor Quigley: Hey. Absent-Minded Professor Quigley: Bye, Bye. (The Frog Kids walking with Professor Quigley, Professor Quigley does so and a TV screen turns on to show a book titles Websley's Alphabet Book) Ah, the Alphabet Book, which contains every single letter of the alphabet.) Tad: '''There are 26 letters. '''Professor Quigley: indeed, 26 letters. Professor Quigley: Do you know that in the English language that there are more than 26 letters, anymore. Tad: '''Same letters, but different sounds that's crazy! '''Professor Quigley: (laughs) That's makes complex words. Chapter 2: Vowels 2 Professor Quigley: Now, Tad, remember the vowels are all sticky, the words make together, well, vowels are make other sounds. here they come? (All Vowels exit the building and say their two sounds) (Professor Quigley hugs the vowels) A: '''The A says Ah and A '''E: '''The E says Eh and E '''I: '''The I says Ih and I '''O: '''The O says "o-o" and Oh '''U: '''The U says "Uh" and U '''Tad & Lily: Oh my! (Professor Quigley shows the final vowel) Professor Quigley: Sometimes Y joins the team. they will not get you clean. (The Kids watches the vowel Y) Y: Yh! Yh! Yh! (singing) We're A, E, I, O, U, Y!. We're the vowels, we're the glue! We stick the words together, we're very sticky letters. Chapter #3 - Silent E Machine Professor Quigley: Already revisiting the vowels, My amazing Silent E Machine. (The Frog Kids walking with Professor Quigley to the Silent E Machine) Leap: What the machine so amazing? Professor Quigley: I thought you never asked. The machine will make the words with at a end, Silent E. Tad: Cool, what is a Silent E do? (Professor Quigley reaches to his left pocket in his pocket was a Silent E letter) Professor Quigley: Well, letter makes the word TAP. Sound it out. Tad: T-A-P. Professor Quigley: Now, we add a Silent E. (Professor Quigley put Silent E in the word) Tad: Huh? T-A-P-A. Professor Quigley: No, this is a Silent E. When we put a silent E in the end, the vowel says its name. Tad: Oh, okay. I know it's TAP, now, the silent E, here it is, okay, (the vowels on the screen), ''the vowels are A, E, I, O, U, and sometimes Y, okay, I sound it out, it's T-A-P-E. '''Professor Quigley': Right, Tad, it's TAPE! Professor Quigley: (grab a lot of Es and go to the vacuum to silent e, and show the machine introductions. Professor Quigley: Tad, let's make some words. Category:Transcripts